


Crying

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, crying children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Rai is about six months old and Aya is two.

Rai was teething, and this often put him in a bad mood. He’d wake up crying from naps, and be irritable throughout most of the day. Aya didn’t like seeing her little brother so upset, and it would cause her to start crying as well. In order to keep the noise level down to one child crying, Asahi or Nishinoya would take Aya outside for a few minutes to calm her down.

“Why he crying?” Aya asked, she was sitting on the concrete with Nishinoya.

“His teeth are hurting.” Nishinoya scooped her up and set her down on his lap, the wind blew her brown hair up, and slapped him the face. Gently, he took a handful of her soft hair and began braiding it.

“I don’t like sad.”

“I don’t either.” Nishinoya tied the end of her braid with a green hair tie, and asked, “Do you think you’re ready to go back in?”

“Okay.”

Nishinoya took Aya by the hand and led her back inside. Asahi was bouncing Rai on his lap, the baby was nibbling on a yellow teething ring but threw it down and started screaming again.

“Oh no, shhh,” Asahi lifted Rai and put him against his shoulder, he began patting his back, “It’s okay, shhhh, you’re okay.”

Pouting, Aya climbed up on the couch and softly touched her little brother’s hand, “No sad, no sad.”

Rai reached his hands out toward his sister, Asahi carefully sat him down next to her but stayed close in case Rai tipped over. Aya kissed Rai on the side of head and repeated, “No sad, no sad.” she wrapped her arms around him, and he slowly stopped crying.

Surprised, Asahi glanced back at Nishinoya with a smile. Nishinoya kissed Asahi on the cheek and hopped up on his lap, “You’re so good with your little brother, Aya.”

“Yeah, it because I love him.”

Asahi gasped quietly, Nishinoya looked up at him and noticed his eyes were beginning to water. Nishinoya kissed him on the cheek again, and grabbed his hand, “Are you going to start crying?” he asked in a whisper.

“Probably,” Asahi said with a sigh, “They’re just so sweet sometimes.”


End file.
